The present invention relates to a connector for data connections in particular of the RJ type, the connector being adapted to be connected to a counter-connector in a contact direction, the connector having a housing, the housing including a contact end pointing in the contact direction and a gripping end opposite the contact end, and having a latch element for securing the connection between the connector and the counter-connector in its latch position.
Connectors of the above-mentioned type are well known in the art. In particular, when many connectors are to be connected to a patch field, for instance when connecting many telephones or computers to a central apparatus, connectors connected to counter-connectors are arranged with a high density. Due to the high density arrangement, it may be complicated for an operator to reach the latch element with his fingers, as the finger for operating the latch element may have to be placed between two connectors.
In view of these disadvantages of the known electrical connectors, an object underlying the invention is to provide electrical connectors, which can easily be removed from a counter-connector, especially when many connectors are arranged in a high density connected state.
For the connector for data connections mentioned above, the object is achieved according to the invention in that the gripping end is adapted to be slid relative to the contact end against the contact direction into a release position and is operatingly connected to the latch element, which, in the release position of the gripping end, is arranged in an unlatch position spaced apart from its latch position in an unlatch direction.
This simple solution provides that for operating the latch element, the operator can easily grip the gripping end. The gripping end of the contact is easily accessible and no finger has to be pushed between connectors for removing the latch element from its latch position. A latch connection between the connector and the counter-connector can be released and the connector can be removed from the counter-connector with a single action, namely by pulling the gripping end against the contact direction.